


(Don't) Panic

by mddnapstablook



Category: South Park
Genre: Anxiety, First Date, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-24
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2019-07-01 23:19:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15784203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mddnapstablook/pseuds/mddnapstablook
Summary: Cartman's late for his date with Kyle, and Kyle is internally dramatic.





	(Don't) Panic

Late. Cartman was late. Kyle checked his phone again. Nothing had changed since he checked it two seconds ago. 

His heart pounded in his throat. Stan was right. Stan was right and Kyle shouldn’t have come because this was a joke, obviously, who didn’t see that coming. And he’d fallen for it, he’d agreed to come on this stupid date because he thought maybe but he should have fucking known better.

Stop. Okay. 

He’s ten minutes late. There are a million reasons why he could be late. Liane stopped him to talk. Butters called him. He couldn’t decide what to wear.

Kyle let his shoulders relax the tiniest bit. 

He checked his phone again.

Nothing. But then a text! From Kenny.

[My fault Cartman’s late!! Dont freak out]

That would have been helpful information ten minutes ago. Still, Kyle let out a shuddering sigh. It wasn’t a joke. Kenny wouldn’t help Cartman with this if it was a joke. His heart had settled down into the fluttery feeling that he was much more comfortable with, the feeling he’d originally had upon being asked out.

Don’t freak out. Just be patient. Easier said than done, of course, but with his fears assuaged, Kyle was fine to wait.

It wasn’t long before Cartman did actually show up, in a white button up and dark jeans, his hair carefully styled to look like he hadn’t spent too much time on it. His face lit up when he spotted Kyle, and it really hit home for him that he was on a date with Eric Cartman. This was where he was at in his life.

As Cartman sat across from him and started complaining about fuckin’ Kenny, Kyle imagined what his eight year old self would say if he could see him now. Then he thought that he was kind of an asshole when he was eight, so he didn’t really care. 

Kyle couldn’t help the swell of affection he felt creep into his chest as Cartman admitted shyly how freaked out he was about being late. “I was worried you’d think I stood you up or something.”

“It was a thought, but it seemed more likely that if this were a big joke, there would be some huge reveal, not something as lame as you just not bothering to show up.” Kyle replied, waving it off. 

Cartman laughed. “What were you expecting?”

Kyle shrugged. “I didn’t give it much thought. I was hoping it wasn’t you being a manipulative prick, you know?” It was a lie, anxiety practically dictated he stay up all night thinking about every single way today could go wrong, but that wasn’t important. “I wanted it to be real.”

“It is.” Cartman answered immediately. Kyle smiled, and Cartman’s face flushed with pink. “You look nice.” 

Kyle rolled his eyes. “Thanks, Cartman. You look nice, too. Can we stop being weird now?”

“I am trying to be a gentleman, Kyle.” 

“Oh, is that what you’re doing?” It earned him a kick from under the table, but they were both grinning now, so it was worth it.

This was worth it.

He let the last of the tension out of his shoulders.

**Author's Note:**

> this is very short and self-indulgent but i wanted to write something new for this pairing because i've been thinking about them a lot lately. after nine years i still can't stop writing about these idiots.


End file.
